


Silk Ribbons

by june2000



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Prostitution, Undercover, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/june2000/pseuds/june2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always been born to suit the spotlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Ribbons

He stood with an elegant grace, fitted with only blue ribbons to cover up. 

He wasn’t ashamed, nor was he self-conscious, despite the many viewers in the audience. He had always been born to suit the spotlight, honed from his childhood at the circus, it was simply a little change of scenery and perspectives now.

It wasn’t exactly what he expected to ever do in this line of duty, and he hopes the team won’t ever need to find out. A prostitute was the only role available for options when infiltrating this mafia organization. 

He started building up this persona a couple of years ago, just in case if he ever needed it. A few shows here, and some added rumours did the trick nicely; soon the Bluejay became one of the more high-classed prostitutes of Bludhaven’s underground. It only helped that many of the elite crime bosses liked bragging about non-existent lovers to help build up their egos. 

It was only a few weeks ago, that he found out about a new circle of crime coming into Bludhaven. They were a crime organization that had recently became well-known within Italy, it was by chance that the boss decided to visit Bludhaven to strike a business deal with another major player by the name of Marco Giovanni. 

Giovanni, apparently deciding to please his new ally, had sent out a proposal to him; more accurately: to Bluejay. He had requested him to attend a meeting and put on a show, bribing him with promises of wealth. 

Obviously, he agreed. 

Which is what had put him here now, on a small stage, lit up by a single spotlight. He was nude with the exceptions of the silk ribbons for his dance and the feathered mask placed covering the top half of his face. 

He could feel the lingering stares of the men below as he did another trick, twisting gracefully before pulling into a complex stretch; exposing his toned chest and legs. 

It was the plan he had come up with earlier, a simple recon mission, where he performs, gathers info, and slip out. 

Giovanni and the other boss were below, sitting comfortably in plush chairs, sipping their martinis and discussing their deal while enjoying the show. 

Giovanni raised his arm and pointed to him. 

He stilled within the waves of the silks and stared with his head tilted in question. 

Giovanni beckoned him over. 

He struggles internally for a few seconds, then slips off stage with a ribbon tied around his waist and gracefully slides himself onto Giovanni's lap. The man’s hand automatically circles around and cups his ass. 

Willing his blush to fade, he curves his body towards to other man’s and smiles playfully.

“Was there something you needed?" 

The hand squeezed, “I see I wasn’t wrong to hire you”, the man’s breath stinks. 

Giovanni gestures towards the other boss, “Go and entertain Alessandro for me will you, dear?"

Alessandro Rossi, that was what he had found during his research earlier. Other than his name, however, everything else was non-existent. 

Dick removes himself from Giovanni, making sure to grind down gently for a bit first, then moves onto the other. 

Unlike Giovanni, Rossi doesn’t touch him immediately, simply surveys him with his eyes first, before his hand reaches down. Before he knows that its happening, the ribbon around his waist is removed; leaving him very naked on top of the man’s lap. 

This wasn’t exactly what he had planned for, but it was impossible to escape now; even if he were to break his cover. There were too many guards outside, and the general security was complex as well. 

He was stuck.

“Giovanni, do you mind if I take him for a few moments?”, Rossi’s hand wanders around his inner thighs, circling around his now exposed cock.

“Not at all,” the man took a long sip from his glass, “take your time." 


End file.
